The invention pertains to loudspeakers that are well suited for use in high-fidelity audio systems and more particularly for use in high quality home theater systems. Specifically, the invention pertains to loudspeakers that have the characteristics of both in-phase bipolar acoustical radiation and an essentially constant acoustical output over the entire operating range of the loudspeaker.